Evil Empire
by Omnisentinel
Summary: Naraku is dead, but an evil force, watching from the distance is ready to attach. A name from the past will resurface, Chimera, and he intends on making sure that IY and his friends die. Will IY be ready for his greatest challenge?
1. prelude

Evil Empire

By: Omnisentinel

Prelude

Deep underneath the Hakone Mountains, concealed amongst the dense forest, and hidden from the public. A large facility stood silent. One mile underneath it hid many secrets. Researchers toiled away day and night, tinkering with genetic materials. Others developed weaponry that could level a house. The mind behind all the projects was someone thought dead. That person was a figure shrouded in more mystery than the all the secret cults, agencies and black dagger branches of the world.

A trembling man stood utterly quiet as he placed two papers on a large desk, he nervously stuttered, as he moved back a little, "This is the report you asked for sir. All the ancient scrolls that you gave us have been interpreted. The other is data from the lost facilities. Everything that you requested, I hope it's satisfactory?"

The mysterious man stared quietly at both the papers, "Tell me something…"

"Anything sir." replied the nervous man.

"Is this timeline to the scrolls accurate?"

"Yes sir. As a matter of fact, Inuyasha has eliminated Naraku and any other major threats."

"One more thing before I dismiss you…"

"Sir?" replied the nervous man.

"Do we have genetic samples from Naraku and Kagura?"

"Yes sir, both samples were recovered from the vaults of our lost research facility. When Inuyasha and Agent Orange destroyed the facility, your clone managed to hide the samples in a triple reinforced safe per your request."

"Excellent, then everything is in place. We're done here. Make sure you send in Izanagi and Izanami."

"Yes sir, right away." Quickly, the man walked towards the door and shut them behind him.

A few minutes later, the door reopened, and a cold draft entered the room. A male and a female walked into the room. They both walked closely together.

"Is it that time already Chimera?" asked the male.

"Or are you summoning us for a friendly chat?" asked the female.

"You were right Izanagi. It's time we take action and systematically eliminate all of Inuyasha's friends. With Naraku finally dead, they're going to feel a false sense of security. I want them to suffer. I want Inuyasha to suffer knowing that his friends are dying all around him." smiled Chimera.

"Your will is our command Chimera." Izanami smiled.

Izanagi and Izanami both walked away from Chimera and left the room. Chimera rested his elbows on the desk, bringing his hands together and smiling.

Chimera sat there, in thought, "You may have succeeded in destroying my facility, you may have killed my best agents and assassins, but little did you know that those were acceptable losses. A test of your capabilities and limits, I know now that you're nothing without your friends, you're nothing without Kagome at your side."

Chimera leaned back on his chair, grinning at the suffering and misery that would befall a half demon named Inuyasha.

End.


	2. Chapter 1

Evil Empire

By: Omnisentinel

Chapter 1:

Back at Taijiya village, Sango and Miroku walked around the quiet village, both enjoying the tranquility. All was well; it had been a few weeks since the demise of Naraku. The Shikon Jewel was completed and finally purified. Sango walked closely to Miroku. The young monk smiled happily, grabbing Sango's hand.

"I'm so happy that whole ordeal is over." Miroku quietly said.

"I know it's been so long since I've felt so at peace." Sango stopped, and embraced Miroku, resting her head on his chest.

Just as her words left her mouth, beyond the village walls, something within the forest startled all the birds, scaring them. The birds and crows, took flight, flying over the two lovers, freezing them with an unsettling feeling.

Miroku squeezed his shakujou tightly, "I feel something approaching."

"I know, I sense it too, but it's not a demon. It's unlike anything I've ever sensed before."

Miroku and Sango both headed to the edge of the forest. A cold breeze howled and the forest became eerily silent. The leaves in the trees remained still. Miroku looked deep into the forest, catching glimpse of two objects moving at an incredible rate.

"Are they demons?"

The two figures became more and more visible as they got closer. Simultaneously, the two figures ran out from the shadows, and into the light.

"It's a man and a woman." Sango whispered, noticing the strange clothing that they were wearing, but before she could say anything else, three sharp throwing spikes pierced her shoulder, pushing her back. Miroku watched helplessly as her blood spattered on his face.

"Sango!" he cried out as he tried to catch her, before being struck from behind, and pushed away from her.

"I almost feel bad to have to kill the two love birds my sweet Izanagi." Izanami placed her foot on Sango's back, pinning her down.

"I know. They looked so happy. It's a shame to have to ruin their happiness." Izanagi pushed Miroku down to the ground, kicking him a few times in the ribs.

"Who are you two? And why are you doing this?" Miroku asked.

"Do you think we should let them know?" Izanagi looked at Izanami, waiting for her response.

"Yes, I think these two should know who's going to kill them." replied Izanami.

"I am Izanagi, and the beautiful creature you see before you is my lovely wife Izanami. We're doing this because your friend Inuyasha inconvenienced our employer and now that we've answered your questions, we're sorry, but you two have to die now." Izanagi and Izanami both reached to their backs, slowly unsheathing razor sharp swords.

The tip of both of their swords grazed the throats of both Sango and Miroku, leaving an invisible cut. A small trickle of blood seeped from the fine cut and trailed down their necks, it seemed that all was lost, when both Izanami and Izanagi leapt away as Kirara jumped at them, nearly striking them with her sharp claws.

"It seems that Chimera failed to tell us about their pet." Izanami grumbled.

Sango and Miroku both stood up, the two looked up angrily at their adversaries.

"Go get Inuyasha Kirara. We'll keep these two occupied for as long as we can." Sango retrieved her hiraikotsu and looked over to Miroku, "Are you ready?" she asked. Miroku nodded and the two engaged their enemy.

Miroku swung his shakujou at Izanagi, but the male adversary was quick and agile, and easily avoided being struck.

"Nice try monk, but you'll have to be quicker than that if you want to land a hit." Izanagi smiled. The two men fought relentlessly, quickly separating from the women.

Sango stared at Izanami, "You don't have to do this."

Izanami slowly walked backwards, keeping one arm near her back, holding her sword tightly, "That's where you're wrong little girl. I want to do this. I want to have the head of the legendary demon slayer."

"Legendary? What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Me and my husband are from your friend's time, we're from Kagome's era, but enough talk, fight me!" Izanami swung her sword at full force, slicing a few nearby tombstones in half, as Sango instinctively leapt out of harms way.

Sango did a back-flip and distanced herself enough to throw hiraikotsu at Izanami. Hiraikotsu flew at Izanami, slicing her stomach as she tried to avoid it.

Izanami ducked the boomerang as it returned to Sango. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed the blood in between her fingers, staring at it as if she had never seen her own blood before. Izanami gritted her teeth as she looked back to Sango. "You bitch! You cut me! I'll carve my name into your skull for that!" She barked.

Meanwhile, Miroku found that battling Izanagi was going to be more difficult than he had first anticipated. The young monk found himself on the defensive.

"You should just let me take your life, it's inevitable. You're going to die. I'm sure that your bitch is dead by now, why don't you just give up and join her?" he chuckled.

Miroku felt anger like he had never felt before, just the mere thought of losing the woman that he loved and cherished ran rampant through his mind. Burning into his soul, he lunged at Izanagi and caught the cocky young man off guard and knocked him off balance. The two tumbled onto the ground and Miroku shut his fist tightly, raising it high, and smashing it into Izanagi's face.

"Don't you dare talk about Sango that way!" Miroku hit Izanagi in the face, breaking his nose and causing a small stream of blood to flow from it.

Izanagi grabbed Miroku by the wrist and gave him a sinister smile. A loud 'bang' rang through his ears. Miroku weakened, the young monk felt cold, his body went limp, and he fell to the ground. Izanagi wiped the blood from his face and held in the other hand a gun.

"Foolish monk, did you really expect to beat me?" Izanagi looked down at the fallen monk and pointed his gun at Miroku. "Don't worry monk, if Izanami hasn't killed your woman yet, I'll make sure to keep her alive long enough to have fun with her."

Miroku's eyes began to glaze over and Izanagi squeezed the trigger, firing four bullets into his body, ceasing his life.

The gunshots echoed across the village and Sango looked over her shoulder, uncertain of what she just heard, when Izanami backed away laughing. Izanami shed a tear during her laughter.

"Did you hear that demon hunter? That was the sound of a monk dying."

"What?" Sango asked.

"Your dear monk is dead. Izanagi has just finished him off. I wish I could've been there, but I guess killing you alone will have to suffice for now."

Sango darted towards Izanami and swung at her with hiraikotsu. Izanami effortlessly dodged the attacks and waited for Sango to tire, before finally managing to get behind the demon hunter and elbowing her behind the neck. Izanami wrapped her arm around Sango's stomach and firmly placed her swords blade across her neck.

"You put up a good fight, but I'm afraid this is where you join your monk friend." Izanami teasingly slid the blade across her neck, trickling a small amount of blood.

Sango shut her eyes, feeling the cold steel grazing over her soft skin. A small drop of blood ran down the blade and fell down to the earth.

End.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I was unsure if to add this chapter or not, why? I really didn't want to have Sesshomaru in it, but I felt the need to explain the origin of one of my most mysterious characters. That character being Agent Orange, quite a few people have actually like this character, and I figured that I finally give A.O. a origin.

Chapter 2: Bloodied Earth

Sango opened her eyes as she fell down to her knees, clutching her throat, feeling trace amounts of blood on her skin. Almost frightened to look up, she noticed the drops of blood, trailing down on the green blades of grass. She felt as if something had been taken away from her, but she couldn't guess what it was.

"Sango!" shouted a voice.

Sango finally looked up, spotting Inuyasha running at her with tetsusaiga in hand. Her body trembled as she stood back up. A strange feeling began to fall over her as she heard the fading voice of Miroku in the back of her head. It was then that she realized that he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Inuyasha stopped next to Sango, noticing the blood staining her clothes, "Sango, are you all right? What happened?"

"We were attacked by a young man and woman. We have to find Miroku, I don't know why, but I feel a horrible pain deep inside of me."

Inuyasha and Sango made their way through the village. The two reached a small quiet spot, which smelled of blood. Sango slowly walked forward, looking down at Miroku. His body lay there, motionless.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered, as she knelt down next beside him, holding him in her arms, "Miroku, please say something."

Inuyasha placed his hand over Sango's shoulder, "I'm sorry that I didn't get here fast enough."

"Why did this have to happen?" she asked. "I thought that with Naraku dead, everything would finally be okay, but I guess I was wrong to think that."

"We'll find the ones responsible for this, I promise."

Sango carefully released Miroku and lay him down on the grass, "I can never be happy, can I?" Sango whispered.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, but Sango remained quiet.

_Later that day, a few miles away, Sesshomaru walked steadily ahead of Jaken and Rin. The sun rested between the beautiful horizon. Another day was about to end, when Sesshomaru stopped._

_"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, looking out into the distance, hoping to spy what his master was staring at._

_Sesshomaru said nothing, but focused on a large valley of massive rocks and boulders by a river bed. "Take Rin to safety." He calmly said._

_"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken quickly grabbed Rin by the hand and pulled her away._

_Behind the countless rocks, hiding amongst the shadows, was a group of men, all wearing the identical uniforms. One of those men placed his hand onto his ear and spoke quietly, **"Target confirmed, requesting permission to engage and eliminate."**_

_"Permission granted… and make sure that the lizard creature and human girl are dealt with also." responded a cold voice._

_Sesshomaru looked to the rocky field, his hand ready to grasp Tokijin, when he realized that there were no scents in the air. Taking no chances, he stepped forward, and let his eyes examine his surroundings. Sesshomaru felt strangely uneasy. Never had he felt this way in the past._

_Sesshomaru stopped inches away from the rocky area, "Show yourselves." he calmly said, but he received no answer. _

_No more than a few seconds passed and a shadow appeared from behind one of the many boulders. Sesshomaru scowled, moving his hand closer to Tokijin's hilt. The shadow moved slowly, almost as if it was peeking over the boulder, when Jaken ran out from hiding, shouting._

_"Lord Sesshomaru! Behind you!" he cried._

_Sesshomaru turned, immediately looking at a strange being, hidden behind a mask. The being appeared human, but didn't give off any scents, almost as if it wasn't there. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin, just as the silent being raised its arm, presenting Sesshomaru with a strange device, which dispersed a burst of light. Sesshomaru staggered back, clenching Tokijin's hilt._

_"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you alright?" shouted Jaken. Who quickly leapt into action, using his Staff of Heads and casting a massive wall of flames to engulf the lone human._

_Sesshomaru regained his balance, finding his vision had become severely blurred and his hearing had a sharp piercing sound. "I thought I told you to stay with Rin." barked Sesshomaru._

_Jaken lowered his head in shame, "Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru…", but before he said another word, he turned around, his ears twitched, as a tall shadow loomed behind him. "Impossib…" he muttered slowly, before a bright flash of light shot at him, knocking him into Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru caught Jaken, tossing him aside, having regained his sight, he glared at the human being in front of him. His hand moved towards Tokijin and the human being followed his every movement, even as to jump back, instinctively knowing about the attack._

_The human being slowly took a few steps back, aiming his strange weapon at Sesshomaru. "**Death is the only way out**." it said._

_"What manner of creature are you?" Sesshomaru asked, but the being tilted its head, and almost instantly numerous identical beings sprang out from behind the rocks and shadows, each with identical weapons and clothing._

_"**We are soldiers of Chimera. We have no fear. Fear is a mortal emotion**."_

_"If you don't fear, then you won't be afraid to die here." Sesshomaru replied ever so coldly. He leapt at the countless soldiers and swung Tokijin, striking over a dozen of them, shredding their abdomens wide open. Their bodies all staggered back, each falling to the ground. _

_Sesshomaru paused for a second, starring at a black oily substance seeping from their wounds. "What are these creatures?" he wondered. "Their blood is unlike anything I've seen." His attention quickly returned to the battle and he turned, blocking another strange blast from soldiers._

_"**Disarm the demon**!" cried out one of the soldiers. The numerous soldiers quickly rushed Sesshomaru, each wrapping its arms around him, ensnaring him in their superhuman strength._

_Sesshomaru struggled with the numerous soldiers, hacking apart the closest ones, and crushing the throats of the ones that dared to cling onto him. "Get off of me!" he yelled. Things were beginning to look bleak for the demon, when a wall of fire engulfed over a dozen of the soldiers._

_"Lord Sesshomaru! I'll help you." yelled out Jaken._

_"I can handle these creatures. Go find Rin and protect h…" Off in the distance, Sesshomaru caught sight of four soldiers dragging Rin out of her hiding spot. Enraged, his pupils dilated, and he let out an ear shattering roar, quickly breaking through the wall of soldiers. Sesshomaru and Jaken tore through the masses. The two tried in vane to reach her, but the soldiers were quick to pursue them, slowing them down. _

_"Let me go!" shouted the little girl._

_One of the four soldiers threw Rin violently against a tree and raised its weapon, pointing it at her. A few yards away, Sesshomaru and Jaken could only watch as the other three soldiers did the same, each aiming at Rin. _

_Sesshomaru watched as four beams of light exited the weapons and soon after hit Rin. Her eyes almost glazed over as the beams touched her frail body. _

_"I'll keep these fools occupied Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken turned back around, almost heroically, and created an unbelievable wall of flames from his staff._

_Sesshomaru plunged Tokijin into the earth and grabbed the hilt of Tenseiga, unsheathing it. He looked down at Rin, his eyes focusing on the small demons of the underworld. With a quick slash they were gone. Sesshomaru raised Tenseiga, ready to bring Rin back, when a massive explosion knocked him off balance._

_"Lord Sesshomaru…" Muttered Jaken, who found himself severely wounded. The small demon dragged itself along the ground. Stopping to look back, realizing that his lower torso was missing. Small chunks of his flesh and organs spilled out of his body, the shock setting in, Jaken remained still. His eyes stared lifelessly at the small army of soldiers quickly advancing on them._

_Sesshomaru opened his eyes, unsure of what happened, "Jaken?" His keen sense of smell caught the scent of freshly spilt blood. As his sight finally adjusted again, he found Jaken on the ground, dead. He remained stoic to the sight and stood back up. A feeling of anger began to build deep inside of him. _

_"**Terminate the demon**!" commanded a soldier dressed differently then the others._

_Sesshomaru counted the soldiers advancing on him. For a minute, Sesshomaru felt strange. Calm fell over him, and he snapped. A rage within him exploded, he felt a bloodlust consume him, as he ripped the soldier's limb from limb. His body was impervious to the pain he was receiving from them. The soldiers fell, one by one, and their black blood soiled the earth, but not one cried out in pain as they fell. Sesshomaru battled for what seemed an eternity, until there were no longer any soldiers left standing._

_Sesshomaru staggered back to where Rin and Jaken lay. He looked at his hand and watched the oily blood drip off of his finger tips. Exhausted, he instinctively wanted to rest, but not before reviving Rin and Jaken. He searched the ground feverishly for Tenseiga, which had been knocked out of his hand, until he found it underneath a pile of soldiers._

_"What strange beings...", he thought to himself as he lifted the bodies off of Tenseiga, "They don't cry in pain… They don't beg for mercy…They don't show fear in the face of death…They're not demons… And they're not human… what are they?" he asked himself. _

_Covered in his enemies' blood and his own, he held Tenseiga ready to revive Jaken and Rin, hoping that he wasn't too late, when his body became weak. The smell of his own flesh entered his nose. A beautiful display of light twinkled in front of him. He soon realized that he had been hit from behind by a beam of light. _

_"…" He then realized that what he was seeing in front of him was Tenseiga and Tokijin; both swords had been destroyed by the powerful beam. Shards of metal scattered everywhere, some even buried themselves deep into Rin's body. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and Jaken. He remained silent, even as the countless soldiers that he thought he had slain stood back up and gathered around him._

_"**Terminate the demon before he can recover from his wounds**", ordered one of the soldiers._

_Sesshomaru used his last ounce of strength to crawl over to Rin, placing his hand on hers. A tear rolled down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut, just then, he felt a warm sensation transfer from his hand. The soldiers aimed their weapons at Sesshomaru; each squeezed the triggers and fired repeatedly into Sesshomaru's body._

_"**Target Eliminated**." The faceless soldiers each began to walk away, each disappearing into a strange sphere of light._

_Minutes passed and the field was peaceful again, the trees rustled in the gentle breeze and the birds returned. With life returning, something extraordinary happened. Rin's heart began to beat once again. The small shards of Tenseiga, along with Sesshomaru's touch, had saved the little girl from death._

_"Sesshomaru?" she called out. She looked over to her side, feeling a warm liquid on her hand. Unable to hold back her emotions, she began to cry. Rin was in disbelief. It was the first time in a long time that she felt alone again. Rin remained in that field to bury Sesshomaru and Jaken. _

_Night came fast and she looked up at the stars in the heavens. She sat there silently, wondering what to do. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't want her to cry for him and she knew that he would want to see her live her life to the fullest. She reached over to her side and picked up Jaken's Staff of Heads, keeping it with her, hoping to one day learn how to use it._

_End Chapter._

_Now, I wasn't really planning on explaining much more about this chapter in the fanfic., since I would have to explain how she became the opposite of what her personality permitted. Rin was my first choice for A.O., but I was considering using Sesshomaru as A.O., but wanted to throw most readers a curve ball. This is a rough chapter to write, since there are tons of things to cover, but oh, well…_


End file.
